Being evil has a price
by White Necklace
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] Cuando el demonio se disfraza de ángel y éste esconde sus cuernos sabes que nada es lo que parece; si las apariencias engañan, ¿qué se puede decir entonces de los sentimientos? ¿Es equiparable la bondad de un demonio al pecado de un ángel?
1. Mar de incógnitas

_-La noche anterior-_

—¡Un brindis por la detective Decker, cuyo trabajo es infinitamente mejor al mío en todos los sentidos! —Chloe negó con la cabeza mientras aquel hombre alzaba el codo llevándose aquel chupito a la boca para después clavarlo en la mesa con un movimiento firme. Murmuró su nombre pero la detuvo, no quería escucharla, mucho menos borracho como iba y le pidió que se marchase de la forma más amable que el alcohol le permitió. La mujer se sentó a su lado en el piano, mirándole de reojo esperando que fuese tan sólo una rabieta de niño pequeño que se esfumaría en cuanto durmiese un poco.

—Lucifer, siento que te haya molestado pero no he querido decirlo de esa manera, tan sólo deberías ser más cuidadoso y nos evitarías problemas a los dos. Tu inmadurez casi nos cuesta la vida hoy —sentenció ella, soltando despacio el aire de sus pulmones mientras observaba la mirada perdida en las teclas de su interlocutor.

—Estoy harto del mismo sermón de siempre, todos igual: "Lucifer haz esto", "Lucifer haz lo otro", "Esto no es así", "Cuidado con eso"... Puedes ahorrártelo; deberías marcharte, tienes una niña pequeña a la que atender.

Asintió y se alzó de nuevo dejándole espacio, seguramente necesitaba reflexionar después de todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida, y ella no quería ser un estorbo.

—Muy bien, Lucifer, como prefieras. Igualmente si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme, cualquier cosa que necesites... —Esas palabras desataron la ira del Diablo, al menos en su interior y en su rostro, el cual dibujaba una mueca mientras sus ojos se deslizaban desde el piano hasta la detective.

—¿Cualquier cosa? ¿En serio? —preguntó retóricamente golpeando las teclas, provocando un gran estruendo que puso en guardia a la chica y le hizo dar un respingo, amén de retroceder un par de pasos. Era ya inútil seguir dando rodeos, tanto para ella evadiendo el tema como para él argumentando que su enfado se debía a motivos laborales. Estaba molesto por no poder estar con Chloe.

—Lo siento, Lucifer —se disculpó tragando saliva. El demonio negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba los dedos a las cuencas de los ojos y sonreía triste y pesadamente, acto seguido se dirigió a la barra y se preparó otra bebida como buenamente pudo.

—Yo sí que lo siento, eres tú quien no siente nada. Que duermas bien —sentenció, echándola de aquel lugar indirectamente. Le dolió verle así pero debía aceptarlo, eran compañeros de trabajo, de personalidades muy diferentes, y además estaba Trixie. Durante unos segundos no le respondió, se quedó mirándolo frunciendo los labios y asintió nuevamente.

—No bebas más, tanto alcohol no es bueno. Que descanses —le sugirió mientras salía por la puerta. Lucifer miró en la dirección por donde había marchado para luego posar sus ojos en su copa, decidiendo que ya que la había servido se acabaría al menos esa, pero sería la última.

* * *

 _-Ese mismo día-_

El tono de llamada de su teléfono la despertó de un profundo sueño. Sentía los párpados más pesados de lo habitual y con dificultad lograba localizar el aparato en la mesita de noche. Con voz algo ronca contestó:

—Decker... —La voz de Dan respondió al otro lado. Al parecer había acontecido diversos homicidios, esta vez en un hotel, entre ellos el de alguien conocido. Dan le pasó el relevo a otro agente con más rango, quien se encargó de contarle los detalles a la somnolienta, quien se sobresaltó de la cama en escuchar el nombre del fallecido.

—Lucifer Morningstar... —Terminaron de ultimar los detalles del caso en lo que cambiaba su pijama por ropa de trabajo y se dirigía a la escena del crimen, repitiéndose una y otra vez por qué le dejaría sólo la noche anterior tras haber tomado tanta bebida, quién sabe qué podría haber hecho tras ello. Llamó a Maze para avisarla pero no hubo suerte, lo mismo con la doctora Linda, y finalmente intentó llamar al mismo Lucifer por si realmente aquello no estaba pasando; nada. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse conforme se acercaba al lugar de la acción, a lo cual reaccionó secándoselos con la manga del uniforme. Al llegar atravesó a toda prisa el cordel policial y la escena que presenció la aterró: Varios cuerpos marcados con un pentagrama invertido, sangre en cantidad y olor a incienso.

Recorrió con la mirada los cuerpos tratando de identificar a su compañero hasta lograr encontrarlo, pegando un gran grito.

—¡Detective! ¡Menuda cara traes hoy, y pensaba que yo tenía ojeras...! —Estaba al borde del infarto tras haber visto al hombre detrás suyo aparecer de la nada, aunque agradecía que realmente no fuese una de las víctimas. Se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondo sin perderle de vista, sin ánimos siquiera de regañarle por su comportamiento como tantas otras veces.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que estás vivo? —El hombre avanzó por la escena del crimen esquivando los charcos de sangre de puntillas hasta llegar al baño, donde comprobó que no había más víctimas.

—Vaya, detective, si no tuviese información sobre el caso creería que me quieres muerto —se mofó intentando cerrar la puerta del servicio, mas el brazo de una de las víctimas se lo impedía —Oh, disculpa, necesito que...

—¡Lucifer, no! No muevas los cuerpos, por favor... —repitió por enésima vez, llegándose a plantear si no sería ella quien le quitaría la vida. El hombre accedió a su petición mientras se adentraba en el baño.

—Bien, espero que no te moleste entonces el ruidito... sé que puedes llegar a ser muy tiquismiquis. —Chloe frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, pero lo entendió todo cuando escuchó el sonido de la tapa y el baño siendo utilizado. Se cargó de paciencia y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa; era incorregible, aunque se alegraba que estuviese vivo.

—¿No podías aguantarte? Y explícame por qué en comisaría piensan que te habían asesinado. —Vio salir a aquel niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto y le señaló la entrepierna con la barbilla. Lucifer sonrió acercándose, entrecerrando los ojos con su mirada más seductora creyendo entender lo que buscaba la detective, aunque ni por asomo acertó y fue interceptado por la mano de la mujer.

—Súbete la cremallera, ¿quieres? —Miró hacia abajo y corrigió su error ipso facto, desistiendo en su plan de conquista.

—¿No es obvio? Alguien se ha hecho pasar por mí. O eso o alguien quiere eliminarme. Puede que el que se ha hecho pasar por mi quiera eliminarme, o quería, quizás es uno de estos... —dijo señalando a los difuntos a su alrededor con el dedo índice —La resaca bien, por cierto, gracias por preguntar. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

* * *

 _-Minutos más tarde-_

—Bien, ya tenemos la identidad de las tres víctimas, tan sólo nos faltaría la de la cuarta, el supuesto "Lucifer Morningstar". Al parecer se ha hecho un carné falso con tus datos, ¿sabes por qué habría querido reemplazar tu identidad? —preguntó Decker, revisando los datos recopilados y mirando de reojo al demonio. Éste sostenía el mencionado carné, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles mientras se quejaba por tonterías irrelevantes.

—¿40 años? Es decir, ¡mírame!, como mucho puedo aparentar 37, no más, ahora sí que me ha matado... Disculpa, ¿qué decías? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, es normal, todo el mundo quiere ser yo. Supongo que no puedes ser el Diablo sin ganarte algunos enemigos... ¿Ocurre algo, Chloe? —Mientras tanto, Decker le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios a la par que negaba, incapaz de disimular su alegría en verlo tan reluciente después de la terrible y falsa noticia y tras la noche pasada.

—No es nada. A juzgar por las pruebas recogidas parece ser que era más bien una _"fiesta privada"_ más que un rito satánico, es posible que los símbolos los hicieran a posteriori. Además no lo consideraría ningún tipo de sacrificio al Diablo puesto que normalmente se usan armas diseñadas para ello, y parece ser que estas heridas se hicieron con una navaja pequeña o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo no encontramos el arma homicida, por lo que la idea de que el asesino fuese una de estas personas y después se suicidase es prácticamente descartable; aún así no hay rastros de sangre por ninguna parte por lo que no sabemos cómo puede haber escapado

Lucifer le entregó el carné y abrió la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo mientras observaba los charcos de sangre de la habitación. Examinó el pasillo sin ver ningún tipo de rastro y después se dirigió a la ventana, abierta de par en par y sin manchas de sangre en el marco.

—¿Han mirado las cámaras de seguridad? —quiso saber, a lo que recibió una afirmación como respuesta.

—El asesino no pudo escapar por el pasillo, puesto que las cámaras no se desconectaron en ningún momento, es precisamente por eso que pensaba que debía ser uno de ellos pero...

—Pero la gente al suicidarse se clava el arma y suele dejársela clavada por falta de fuerzas, no se desgarra con ella. —terminó su frase antes de que ella lo hiciera —Lo que sugiere que el asesino sólo pudo salir por la ventana... —

Decker se cruzó de brazos analizando esa teoría, sin acabar de verla factible.

—De ser así hubiese necesitado algún tipo de cuerda y una sujeción, lo cual sería casi imposible de realizar en tan poco tiempo como para que nadie se percatase, tanto de la entrada como de la salida de la habitación. —

Lucifer observó pensativo los edificios a lo lejos, observando el vuelo de las palomas y frunciendo el ceño con el batir de sus alas. Alzó la vista al cielo esbozando una teoría más radical, pero que en su cabeza tenía más sentido.

—Entonces necesariamente tuvo que salir volando...


	2. La manzana del árbol del conocimiento

Mientras la detective Decker investigaba el caso con los demás agentes, Lucifer se dejó caer por el Lux, donde creía que podría hallarse el culpable de la grotesca escena que había ocupado la mañana. Bajó las escaleras a la par que deslizaba sus dedos por la barandilla y clavaba su mirada a la persona tras la barra, Mazikeen, para terminar posando sus ojos a quien se encontraba frente a ésta, su hermano Amenadiel. Éste miró al Diablo con su seriedad característica, mientras que su compañera esbozaba una sonrisa ladina mientras zarandeaba en círculos una copa de alcohol. Sin mucho preámbulo, Lucifer espetó:

—Bien, decidme, ¿quién de los dos ha pasado un buen rato en una habitación de hotel últimamente? —Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, la una con prepotencia y el otro con desconfianza hasta que Maze empezó a hablar.

—Y no sólo en la habitación, tendrías que haber estado también en el jacuzzi. Eso sí que era digno de ver. —El demonio se rió entre dientes, aunque rectificó fingiendo molestia para con su trabajadora. Se cruzó de brazos y hizo ademán de olisquearles como si de un can se tratase y señaló a su familiar con el índice dibujando círculos en el aire.

—Me huelo que me estáis ocultando información, y no me acaba de gustar, sobre todo cuando vengo de una escena de un crimen donde tan sólo alguien con alas podría haber escapado sin dejar pruebas.

Amenadiel gruñó ofendido y atravesó con la mirada a Lucifer, incapaz de creerse que estuviese hablando en serio.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Puede que _"haya caído"_ , pero no por ser un asesino. —Tras unos segundos de presión psicológica mediante la mirada, Lucifer cedió, también incapaz de asimilar que su hermano pudiese ser artífice de tal terrible hazaña; sin embargo eso no detendría sus sospechas.

—Está bien, supongamos que no fuiste tú quién los mató. Supongamos también que tan sólo dejaste a Maze en aquella habitación para que pudiese encargarse del asunto —sugirió alzando poco a poco el tono de su voz en pos de sonsacarles cualquier pista. Mazikeen rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante su actitud infantil y dio un pequeño trago a su copa—. Quien calla otorga, Maze —dijo ladeando la cabeza alzando a su vez la ceja derecha, obteniendo la misma expresión por parte de su contraria.

—Quien calla no está interesada en tus sospechas. No es mi estilo matar por matar —comentó, obteniendo incredulidad como respuesta de sus interlocutores—. Está bien, sí es mi estilo, pero he estado ocupada esta mañana.

—Y supongo que puedes verificarlo. No veo muchos clientes por aquí hoy, quizás no has estado tan ocupada...

—Lo ha estado, hermano —testificó el que solía ser un ser angelical. Lucifer iba a proseguir con su interrogatorio pero no fue siquiera necesario, el rostro de Amenadiel se le antojaba un libro abierto con caligrafía extra grande.

—¡Diablos! ¡Y pensaba que estaba acostumbrado a imaginarme situaciones asquerosas...! —gritó dando una palmada en la barra, ordenando así un trago para recobrar la compostura tras aquella fatídica imagen mental. Tras deslizarse el líquido por su garganta provocando el consecuente carraspeo miró de reojo su bolsillo, del cual sacó su teléfono con el nombre de Chloe en pantalla. Con más velocidad que técnica atendió la llamada, sintiéndose observado por aquellas dos figuras que sabían, o si más no deducían, que aquella detective era para él algo más que una compañera de trabajo.

—Lucifer, ¿se puede saber dónde has ido? Se suponía que estábamos investigando el caso juntos.

—Y así es, detective, y estoy investigándolo por mi cuenta. Juntos no quiere decir pegados 24/7, aunque si tantas ganas tienes de que estemos juntos seguro que puedo encontrar un hueco; en mi cama hay uno por ejemplo... —Amenadiel negó con la cabeza mientras Maze daba otro sorbo regalándole al hombre de color una mirada divertida.

—Está bien, da igual, al fin y al cabo siempre te las manejas para conseguir pistas viables. Escucha, necesitaría que me hicieses un favor —prosiguió Decker por su parte examinando el entorno, pues estaba algo retirada de la escena del crimen para evitar quejas por la llamada.

—¡Oh! Con que era eso, haberlo dicho antes. Sabía que caerías en mi gran tela de araña, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio sería capaz de...

—Necesitaría que fueses a recoger a Trixie hoy al colegio —interrumpió ella, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y ésta bien abierta en conjunción con sus ojos.

—Claro, sin problema. Recogeré a ese proyecto de mujercita por ti, descuida.

Sintió los punzantes ojos de Mazikeen y evitó el contacto visual unos segundos hasta reaccionar al fin encontrándose con sus ojos, diciéndole en un rápido vistazo que si decía algo sería la última vez que podría usar la lengua.

—Si me disculpáis, y visto que no sois los culpables que busco, tengo asuntos que atender... —murmuró dirigiéndose nuevamente a las escaleras, acribillado psicológicamente por las risitas distantes de aquellos dos.

—Hasta luego, chófer canguro —terminó espetando la morena, provocando que los ojos de Lucifer se iluminaran y tiñeran de rojo un par de segundos antes de dejar el lugar.

* * *

Detuvo su coche en el segundo exacto en el que sonaba el timbre del colegio, tal como si lo hubiese cronometrado y, saliendo del mismo y dirigiéndose hacia las aulas, disfrutó las vistas conformadas por profesoras jóvenes y madres primerizas aún bastante atractivas. La _"jauría de diminutos humanos"_ como él la nombraba se le hacía pesada e irritante, encontrar a Trixie sería más difícil que encontrar al famoso Wally en un festival de música. Decidió avanzar hasta donde se la cruzó por primera vez, si a las malas no la encontraba siempre podía esperar a que el gentío se despejase para evitarse el engorro de ir tras ella.

—¡Lucifer...! —le abordó una voz desde detrás para acto seguido sentir unos pequeños brazos rodeándole la cintura.

—Ho...hola... No termino de acostumbrarme a estas "muestras de afecto" —dijo para sí mismo y le dio un par de leves palmadas en la cabeza a la niña cual fiel perro. Ciertamente no acostumbraba a tratar con aquellos enanos cabezones de desigual dentadura, pero podía intuir que ese abrazo no había tenido la misma fuerza que tantos otros anteriores. _"Quizás esté enferma"_ pensó, _"O cansada, o le ha bajado el periodo... no, descartamos esa hipótesis, nadie se reproduciría todavía con esta pulguilla"_ se dijo después.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Te dejaste tu entusiasmo característico en casa por la mañana? —Trixie negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, comprobando una última vez si veía a cierta persona.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que hoy he pasado poco tiempo con un amigo porque se fue de clase, luego volvió pero apenas hemos jugado. —A Lucifer se le hacía un mundo entender a ciertos humanos, y a esa pequeña caja de sorpresas y contradicciones no iba a ser menos. Se le hizo difícil evitar fijarse de quién se despedía la niña, un niño de su edad de cabellos oscuros y ojos a la par.

El Diablo empezó a maquinar su nuevo plan: si conseguía tener contenta a la pequeña humana, conseguiría por ende tener contenta a la madre, y eso podría acabar derivando en una relación más "íntima" entre ellos dos; tan sólo tenía que conseguir que ese piojo accediese a pasar el día con ella, y por ende, convencer a sus padres, una tarea fácil para el demonio.

—Es por ese cachorro de humano, ¿verdad? —preguntó y, tras la afirmación de la pequeña, se dirigió con ella hasta el joven, quien le daba la mano a un adulto—. Disculpe, ¿podría su hijo venir a nuestra casa hoy? La profesora me ha dicho que tienen un trabajo en grupo y no quisiera que este adorable e inquieto saquito de travesuras se descentrase y acabase sacando malas notas, su madre pondría el grito en el cielo y bastantes problemas tengo por allí —pronunció mientras utilizaba su don de la persuasión, pan comido tal y como pensaba.

—Claro, caballero, aunque no es mi hijo biológico realmente, sólo soy su tutor legal. ¿Cómo podría...? —Sabiendo cómo iba a continuar aquella conversación, el del acento británico se adelantó en un intento de no dejarle pie a arrepentirse y escribió su número de teléfono en una tarjeta del Lux, entregándosela después.

—No se preocupe usted por nada, usted me llama cuando quiera tenerlo en casa y yo mismo lo llevo hasta allí, esté usted tranquilo. Ahora si me disculpa tengo algo de prisa, un placer conocerle. —Y, como alma que lleva el Diablo, se dirigió a su propia casa al no disponer de las llaves de la de Chloe.

* * *

Exceptuando algún cuchicheo y alguna risita tonta, los pequeños se mantuvieron callados todo el trayecto hasta entrar en el hogar del demonio. Advirtió rápidamente qué podían tocar y qué no y agarró una manzana a modo de tentempié, asegurando también que no les haría nada para comer y que debería ser la detective quien se encargase de ello cuando llegase. Al coger el móvil para avisarla, éste sonó y, tras abrir el mensaje que lo había provocado, frunció el ceño: Otro asesinato, un par de personas más y junto a los cuerpos un mensaje que rezaba "Aparece, Lucifer" escrito en sangre junto a un pentagrama con la misma tinta.

—Parece ser que alguien tiene mucho interés en encontrarme, ¿será algún tipo de provocación? —se dijo recordando la escena del primer crimen, donde aparentemente tan sólo un ángel podría habérselas ingeniado para no dejar rastro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras inspiraba aire por la nariz escuchando el correteo de los críos por su casa y alzó la voz, instando a que se detuviesen y argumentando que tenía que pensar. Trixie, agradeciendo el favor que le había hecho, propuso a su compañero de clase dibujar y pintar algo para estar entretenidos, así dejarían al Diablo tranquilo con sus asuntos. No conforme con ello, fue a decírselo en persona:

—Lucifer, gracias por dejar que Samael viniese a jugar, le diré a mami que te has portado bien conmigo. —Los cabellos de ambos varones se erizaron al escuchar el nombre del otro; uno por ser el nombre del mal encarnado y el otro por ser el nombre al que respondía eones atrás.

—Samael, eh, qué bíblico todo. No me gusta para ti, no pegáis ni con cola. Sois como... como... como tu madre y tu padre, o como tu madre y yo. Te viene por parte de tu madre por lo que se ve —se quejó por lo bajini degustando el fruto prohibido y terminaba de enviar el aviso a Chloe.

* * *

—¿Tú eres el famoso Lucifer? —quiso saber el pequeño—. ¿El Diablo? ¿El de verdad? —inquirió—. ¿Cómo sé que no eres un impostor cualquiera?

Movido por la curiosidad del momento, el adulto se acercó a él dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó caer la manzana en la palma de la mano de Samael, quien se mostraba extrañado y miraba de reojo a Trixie.

—El conocimiento tiene un precio, y si no que se lo digan a Adán y Eva. Si quieres conocimiento tienes que pagar el precio y morder la manzana.

El niño bajó la mirada al fruto con más curiosidad que temor y volvió a alzar la vista. La expresión de Lucifer era malévola, fingida, pero tenebrosa, de haberle visto así los integrantes del Paraíso no hubiesen cometido el pecado capital.

—No me mires así, no te tengo miedo —aseguró el joven, agarrando la manzana con firmeza.

—¿Por qué deberías? No es como si hubieses vendido tu alma todavía... —Acto seguido, un mordisco simbólico sellando el pacto. El mayor sonrió satisfecho y asintió, extendiendo sus brazos como si nada ocultase.

—En efecto, soy el mismísimo Lucifer, aunque nadie se lo acaba de tomar en serio por aquí, no espero que lo hagas tú tampoco. Ahora dime, ¿por qué tanto interés en mi persona? —El niño lo miró dubitativo y adoptó una sonrisa similar a la de su contrario, pasándole en relevo en forma de manzana de nuevo.

—Si quieres información tendrás que morder la manzana.

Divertido por la respuesta dio un mordisco más a aquella dulzura roja y, en cuanto tragó el pedazo, los ojos de Samael se iluminaron de un carmesí intenso tal y como los suyos mismos en el Lux en su despedida. Lucifer dio un paso hacia atrás y quedó con la boca entreabierta en lo que parecía ser un ademán de un gruñido y, de un rápido vistazo, comprobó que desde ese ángulo la pequeña Espinoza no podía contemplar lo que él veía claramente. Empezó a atar cabos: los asesinatos, su ausencia en el colegio esa misma mañana, el llamamiento a Lucifer y aquellos ojos sobrenaturales que le sugerían que el chico disponía de otras habilidades con las cuales ser capaz de salir de la escena de un crimen por una ventana sin demasiado problema. Observó entonces sus facciones más cuidadosamente, familiares a decir verdad, recordando el brillo en sus ojos que ya había desaparecido y se le antojó una posibilidad entre mil, que aquel niño fuese...

—Simple curiosidad, supongo —concluyó con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que les quedaba una charla pendiente cuando faltase la niña.


	3. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan

El resto de la tarde con la hija de la detective transcurrió sin más sucesos paranormales. Lucifer y Samael dejaron el tema aparcado hasta que la humana marchase y el primero se sirvió alguna que otra copa de más mientras el segundo disfrutaba de la compañía de Trixie. Chloe estaba de camino, no tardaría. Lucifer, por su parte, se encontraba pensativo en su balcón, encendiéndose un cigarro que pronto llevó a sus labios. Alzó la mirada mientras dejaba escapar el humo y sonrió, desafiante.

—No sé qué te traes entre manos, papá, pero no te funcionará. Devolveré a ese niño y esto no habrá pasado, aun siendo quien imagino que es. Después de todo, yo tampoco tuve un padre que me cuidara. —Se llevó de nuevo el cigarro entre los dientes acompañando el gesto de una carcajada amarga y triste, abandonando todo ápice de desafío anterior. Reposó los antebrazos en el cristal que hacía de barandilla y bajó la cabeza, ligeramente abatido; aquellos arrebatos de humanidad le mataban por dentro, y quizás supusiesen que la madre de la niña estaba cerca. Entrevió por el rabillo del ojo una figura y, en girarse, pudo ver a Samael, que lo observaba con el ceño y los labios fruncidos; seguramente le había escuchado; quizás la charla que tenían pendiente ya no tuviese caso.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pronunció el mayor, sin curiosidad alguna e incluso algo tosco. El niño calló unos segundos hasta que al fin señaló a sus espaldas:

—Llaman a la puerta. Trixie dice que es su madre. —De repente, un silencio absoluto, tan solo interrumpido por el timbre a lo lejos. Lucifer asintió y avanzó hacia la puerta, pasando por el lado de Samael sin prestarle demasiada atención. Éste apretó los puños, ciertamente dolido por las palabras del demonio.

* * *

—¡Lucifer! —exclamó la detective con una sonrisa casi angelical en los labios, logrando contagiársela al hombre un par de segundos—. ¿Habrás cuidado bien de la pequeña monstruito, verdad? —dijo a modo de broma. Lucifer permitió que entrase en el apartamento y observó cómo la mujer iba casi instintivamente a por su cachorro de humana e incluso le sonreía a Samael. Le revolvía las tripas. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta gracia en una humana? ¿Y por qué él había sido privado de tener una relación tan cercana con su padre, teniendo éste el poder de decisión que tenía? Si los caminos del Señor eran inescrutables, él quería verlos arder.

—Todo en orden, Chloe. —La mencionada frunció el ceño en escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquel hombre, ¿qué pasaba con el término _"Detective"_ tan característico suyo? Dedujo que Lucifer todavía no había dejado de lado aquella tristeza desde su borrachera, mas con los niños delante poco podía hacer más que disimular. El Diablo apagó el cigarro en uno de los ceniceros y lanzó la manzana mordisqueada que había quedado por allí en medio en lo que Chloe y los niños hablaban de cómo les había ido el día. De repente, unas palabras encendieron rabia en su interior:

—Samael y tú os parecéis mucho, ahora que me fijo. ¿Sois familia? —De no ser porque se trataba de la voz de Chloe, no hubiese reaccionado de forma demasiado pacífica, sin embargo, logró conservar la compostura. Echó un último vistazo al niño confirmando sus sospechas: Samael debía de ser su hijo. ¿Quién sería la madre? A saber, había una larga lista de posibles candidatas, aunque seguramente se tratase de una humana con la que compartió una noche loca.

—Dios me libre de tener críos en mi familia —dijo con segundas, algo repelente. Chloe no le hizo ni caso y tan solo rió, todo lo contrario que Samael, que adoptó la misma expresión que cuando Lucifer estaba en el balcón desafiando a su padre. Ciertamente no había otra opción, era quien pensaba.

—Ya veo que no te ganarías la vida como canguro por voluntad propia, eh. Chicos, ¿qué os parece si volvemos a casa, que Tito Lucifer tendrá cosas que hacer? —El susodicho rodó los ojos, hastiado, y se cruzó de brazos. Chloe sugirió tras ello que Samael podría quedarse a comer con ellas siempre y cuando avisasen en su casa y Trixie dio saltos de alegría; Samael tan solo asintió.

—Qué bonita estampa familiar. Disculpad que no dé saltos yo también, me duele algo la espalda —espetó el moreno, asqueado, aunque envidioso en el fondo. Trixie le sonrió y fue a abrazarle las piernas, a lo que el demonio alzó las manos y dibujó una mueca de nuevo; verdaderamente no se acostumbraba a los abrazos.

—Es normal, te deben de pesar las alas de ángel con lo bueno que eres —rió ella. Las miradas de Chloe y Lucifer se cruzaron unos tensos segundos, recordando ambos las cicatrices de las alas a su espalda. La mujer instó a la pequeña para que se marchasen, haciendo que ésta se separase y decidiese por fin marchar.

—No lo creo, si fuera el caso tendría también tortícolis de tanto mantener una aureola en la cabeza. Además, mi mundo está algo más abajo del Cielo.

—Lucifer —pronunció Chloe—, me pasaré si no te importa un rato más tarde, tengo que comentarte un par de cosas acerca del caso. —Sabía que no se trataba de eso, sino de uno de los intentos de la fémina por intentar consolarlo. Aún así, no se podía negar, mucho menos frente a los niños.

—Estás en tu casa. —Dedicó una última mirada a los pequeños antes de que marchasen, fijándose sobre todo en el suyo, algo afligido—. Buena suerte, Samael. Seguro que volveremos a vernos. —No supo cómo interpretarlo, si como una amenaza o como una diminuta muestra de cariño. Aun así, le sonrió y asintió a modo de respuesta, algo temeroso.

* * *

 _Horas más tarde..._

Las notas del piano fluían como música celestial, y algo tendría que ver, pues sus dedos se deslizaban a la perfección para que sonase _"Empire of Angels"_ , de Thomas Bergersen. En cuanto acabó la canción, sonó el timbre. Se alzó con pesadez y abrió para encontrarse nuevamente con la detective, quien traía palomitas y patatas de bolsa para picar. Lucifer alzó las cejas sin decir nada aún.

—Trixie ya duerme y Dan se ha quedado con ella. ¿Te hace una peli y me cuentas que te pasa? —Aquellos ojitos de cachorrito impidieron que se negase, y por ende la hizo pasar.

—Me hace una peli —aclaró, fríamente. La policía dejó las bolsas en una mesa junto al sofá y miró de reojo a su amigo sin saber muy bien por dónde romper el hielo para poder ayudarle. Si más no, debía intentar que se sintiese mejor.

—La canción era tan bonita que me he tenido que esperar a que la acabases —dijo a modo de cumplido. Él sonrió de forma más cálida, ella siempre lograba reconfortarle pese a estar hundido. Recordó, entonces, la conversación días atrás y, como no debían estar juntos, no se hizo ilusiones y se cortó las alas, metafóricamente hablando esta vez.

—Solía tocarla cuando era más joven y tenía algo más de "gracia". Uno va perdiendo con los años y eso, ya se sabe —se excusó. Encendió la tele y dejó la primera peli que logró encontrar, se empezaba a convertir en una tradición para no tener que pensar—. ¿Y tú qué? Retomarás algún día el piano? —quiso saber, observando cómo Chloe tomaba asiento a su lado y abría la bolsa de patatas. Tan solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con una patata entre los dientes en una actitud infantil que al chico le pareció adorable. Volvió a sonreír por Chloe, aunque esa sonrisa no tardó en disiparse. Sintió que la necesitaba, que precisaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, y si bien Linda podría entenderle mejor al conocer su identidad, él quería que fuese Chloe. Quería que le creyese, que sus palabras no sonasen como un cuento de niños o una locura transitoria de adultos. Quería ser él mismo frente a Chloe, sin hacerle daño ni alejarla, pero aquello no sería posible.

—Detective —murmuró. Ésta asintió con un murmullo, esperando la continuación de la frase, cruzando de nuevo miradas con él—, gracias por preocuparte por mí. —La rubia miró al hombre con una expresión tranquila y le tomó de la mano, haciéndole ver su apoyo.

—No hace falta ni que las des. Somos compañeros, ¿no? Tú harías lo mismo por mí. Ya te lo dije, me tienes para lo que necesites. —Lucifer bajó la mirada hasta la mano y volvió a subirla rápidamente, dejando la boca algo entreabierta. Sonrió frunciendo los labios y asintió al unísono.

—Compañeros, claro, sí. Obviamente, ¿cómo dejar a una compañera en la estacada? —Soltó un suave suspiro volviendo la vista al frente, centrando su atención en el televisor—. Vaya, la pillamos ya empezada. Si quieres cambiar de peli...

—Así está bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

Media hora más tarde ya entendía por qué daba igual si la película estaba empezada o no. Lucifer miraba el televisor sin ganas, y de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a la cabeza que reposaba en su hombro ya dormida desde hacía unos minutos. Respiró hondo y se alzó como pudo del sofá sin despertarla, tomándola a la detective en brazos y la llevó con todo el cuidado que pudo hasta su dormitorio, tumbándola con el mismo cuidado sobre la cama y arropándola tras ello.

—Descansa, Detective, debes de estar agotada —murmuró. Se acercó para darle un beso en la frente pero se contuvo a escasos centímetros de su piel. Se retiró y contempló a la Bella Durmiente unos segundos hasta que ésta murmuró algo:

—Te quiero, Lucifer. —Le dolió, vaya que si le dolió, aunque solo lo manifestó entrecerrando los ojos. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón a fumarse otro cigarrillo.

Nuevamente recostado sobre la barandilla, vislumbró la ciudad a sus pies. Deseó echar a volar, ahora que no sería detectado tan fácilmente por los humanos bajo el manto de estrellas, aunque se abstuvo, no dejaría a la detective en su casa sola. La detective... si tan solo comprendiese...

—Hay que joderse... —farfulló para sí mismo. Una luz se encendió a sus espaldas; la mujer estaba despierta. Hizo caso omiso y siguió contemplando el panorama mientras escuchaba pasos tras él, acercándose.

—¿Te digo que te quiero y marchas? ¿Sin más? —Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón. Giró la cabeza hacia la mujer, que lucía aún cara de sueño y un cabello despeinado que poco o nada la afeaban, y esbozó una mueca de desconcierto. Chloe avanzó hasta Lucifer, y lo acorraló en un abrazo con la barandilla a sus espaldas, la cual agarraba firmemente Lucifer con cierto temor. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero la mujer se alzó un poco para rozar sus labios y regalarle un beso que no llegó a corresponder.

—¿Por qué, Detective? —preguntó sin más, sin alejarse pero tampoco acercándose. Chloe lo miró con melancolía, algo dolida por no haber sido correspondida.

—¿Qué sentido tiene seguir negándonos mutuamente cuando ya sabemos ambos lo que sentimos? Igual... Igual podríamos intentarlo... Ver si funciona y, quién sabe, lo mismo sí. —Frunció el ceño y se acercó unos centímetros al rostro de Chloe, susurrándole:

—Detective, ¿me estás pidiendo salir o son imaginaciones mías? —. Chloe se sonrojó algo más de lo que le gustaría admitir y apretó la mandíbula a la par que fruncía los labios. Asintió con energía y soltó todo el aire que le oprimía los pulmones.

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es —se quejó—. Sabes que sí.

Esta vez sí correspondió al beso. Ambos parecían felices, desvaneciendo poco a poco la tristeza que habían acumulado los últimos días. Lucifer se permitió el lujo, además, de hacerle una peineta al cielo mientras ambos amantes tenían los ojos cerrados y sonrió con los labios de Chloe en los suyos. No importaba cuán fuerte fuese su padre, él ganaba esta vez. Chloe volvió a la cama, de nuevo llevada en brazos, aunque esta vez Lucifer se quedó con ella y dormir no fue la primera opción de ninguno de los dos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lucifer se alzó quedando sentado en su cama, y contempló a Chloe a su lado, que se le antojó más bella que el mismo amanecer de los tiempos. Despertó feliz, con la alegría renovada y con un hambre voraz, capaz de comerse el mundo tanto por su entusiasmo como por su apetito.

Alzó las sábanas contemplando más de aquel espectáculo y sonrió para sus adentros, volviendo a bajarlas y orgulloso de haber compartido lecho con la actriz de Hot Tub High School; en algunos aspectos nunca cambiaría. Lo que sí había cambiado era su forma de pensar: si Chloe podía arriesgarse a expresar lo que sentía, él también debería ser capaz de hacerlo; al fin y al cabo la fortuna favorece a los valientes.

La rubia no tardó en despertar y miró a su nueva pareja con una sonrisa perezosa y los ojos aún entrecerrados conforme se estiraba para desperezarse. Lucifer la observaba sonriente, casi embobado, y pronunció:

—Buenos días, Detective. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? No quiero darme aires de grandeza, pero me atrevería a decir que no puedes tener ninguna queja.

—¿No necesitas siquiera un café para ser tan idiota? —rió, y tomando la almohada le golpeó en el pecho al demonio. Éste volvió a reír y, tomando aire, se armó también de valor.

—Chloe, necesito que sepas la verdad.

—¿La verdad de qué? —Se temió lo peor, ¿y si Lucifer solo la buscaba para una noche? No fue eso, pero la verdad fue algo más impactante.

—Ya lo sabes, pero necesito demostrártelo. —Y, sin más aviso, desplegó sus magníficas alas, aún a sabiendas que podría condenar su relación con Chloe más que cuando su padre le condenó a los Infiernos. ¿Sería ésta una segunda condena para él?

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Nota:** Sé que lo digo siempre y no es excusa, pero es difícil compaginar la vida personal, la profesional y el disfrute de la escritura, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os agrade.

Especial gracias a ivarodsan, cuya reciente review tomé como reto para decirme a mí mismo que debía seguir la historia y no dejarlo todo a medias.

Agradezco, como siempre, comentarios sobre el escrito, opiniones, teorías de qué pasará y demás, etc etc ^^

* * *

 **Nota 2:**

·) La canción mencionada, _"Empire of Angels"_ de Thomas Bergersen, por si alguien tiene curiosidad, tiene una versión en piano en youtube. Es la que he imaginado para el escrito.

·) Samael, por si alguien pregunta, es un OC. No sé si habrán sacado algo parecido en la serie, ya que vi las temporadas 1 y 2, y da gracias (?) Igualmente todo este escrito es paralelo a la serie aunque la base sea la misma.


	4. Un mundo de peligros

Los ojos atónitos de Chloe centraban su atención en aquel par de alas, níveas, esplendorosas, y a la vez, aterradoras por lo que implicaban. Nunca había querido creerle; por su cabeza no pasaba la idea de aceptar una realidad que el resto de mortales solo podía ver en sueños. Aun así, no podía negar la evidencia. Esta vez no se trataba de un posible chaleco antibalas bajo la camisa, o un burdo truco de magia para aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo... Lucifer era un ser alado y sus historias eran ciertas.

La detective ahogó un grito, mas en su rostro era palpable la tensión del momento y el miedo que sentía. El hombre la miró expectante y frunció los labios, ya había pasado por aquella sensación en revelarle su secreto a Linda, y debía aceptar que sería más doloroso esta vez al tratarse de su compañera de trabajo.

—Detective, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber, permaneciendo inmóvil para transmitirle la sensación de no ser una amenaza para ella. Chloe asintió lentamente, dubitativa, y respiró hondo tratando de asimilar la situación. Lucifer no parecía convencido con sus palabras y, en pos de darle más espacio, se alzó de la cama en busca de su ropa interior—. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Te dejaré que lo asimiles, tengo asuntos que atender igualmente —inventó, empezando a vestirse y guardando finalmente sus alas.

—Son preciosas. —El demonio volteó hacia su compañera, quien no conseguía escoger las palabras con que expresarse, pero que de a poco asimilaba la situación—. Pensaba que no tendrías por las... —titubeó un poco recordando una escena pasada—. Por las cicatrices a tu espalda.

—Volvieron a crecer —aclaró simplemente y se abrochó la camisa. No era el momento de muchas más explicaciones, tan solo conseguiría saturarla con información, información que por otra parte ya tenía y que también debería concebir como real.

Terminó de arreglarse al poco tiempo y observó una última vez a la detective, quien pese a mostrarse evidentemente confundida, ya no parecía tan asustada, sino que parecía estar atando cabos mentalmente. La fémina posó sus ojos en él y ladeó la cabeza a la par que fruncía el ceño; Lucifer tan solo la miraba impasible esperando su rechazo.

—Siento mucho no haberte creído, Lucifer —murmuró, pillando por sorpresa al Diablo—. Entiende que, bueno, que los seres sobrenaturales no son con lo que me cruzo todos los días.

—Te sorprendería, Detective. Verás como, ahora que lo sabes, nunca estarás segura de si investigas casos humanos o algo más.

Al poco tiempo, los caminos de ambos se separaron esa mañana casi como si hubiese sido de mutuo acuerdo. Chloe regresó al hotel de la escena del crimen, tratando de recabar más pistas sobre quién —o qué— había podido acabar con la vida de las víctimas. Lucifer, por su parte, tan solo trató de alejarse de ella hasta que se habituase a la situación o decidiese alejarse para siempre, y sus pasos le guiaron hasta la escuela de Trixie y Samael en busca de éste último.

* * *

Lucifer oteó el patio del colegio en busca de su supuesto hijo a través de las verjas del mismo. La abrumadora cantidad de niños le incomodaba de sobremanera, todos ellos corriendo y gritando como si estuviesen poseídos, haciendo gala de menos civismo que un macaco en un zoo. Le costaría demasiado localizarlo entre tanta gente desde fuera, por lo que se tomó la libertad de entrar en el colegio y merodear en su búsqueda. Su presencia destacaba entre tanta profesora con bata; un hombre trajeado, alto y apuesto; sin duda conseguía atraer todas las miradas. La portadora de una de ellas se le acercó en ver cómo el hombre observaba a los niños con los brazos cruzados.

—Buenos días, caballero. ¿Le puedo ayudar? —preguntó de forma cortés, quizás incluso con cierta ilusión por dirigirse al del acento inglés. La seriedad del rostro de Morningstar cambió repentinamente a una deslumbrante sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la profesora, haciéndolo evidente en su rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita. La verdad es que buscaba a cierto niño, un pequeño diablillo que debe de estar rondando por aquí, seguramente acompañado de su inquieta amiga Trixie Espinoza. —La mujer conocía a la pequeña, y creía saber a quién se refería el moreno.

—Oh, debe de estar buscando a Samael, ¿me equivoco? —Lucifer negó con la cabeza y alzó las cejas, satisfecho por cómo sus encantos le facilitaban el trabajo—. Qué ilusión, no me había contado que ya tenía un padre adoptivo. Debe de estar saltando de alegría tras tantos intentos.

Lucifer clavó sus ojos en los de la mujer como si de dos alfileres se tratasen. Frunció el ceño y recordó su primer encuentro con Samael, era cierto que el hombre que lo cuidaba había dicho que no era su padre sino su tutor legal, aunque había entendido que se hacía cargo de él como si fuera su progenitor.

—Disculpe pero, ¿a qué se refiere con _"tantos intentos"_? —La profesora se extrañó de que no conociese la historia de Samael, la gran mayoría de docentes del centro la sabían y compadecían al chaval. Terminó explicándole brevemente:

—Bueno, verá... El niño ha pasado por varias familias en su corta vida. No por mucho tiempo, tampoco. Lo poco que sé es que fue abandonado en el orfanato en el que vive, y que diferentes familias quisieron adoptarlo pero, por una razón o por otra, no llegaban a completar el proceso de adopción. Siempre se echaban atrás, al parecer asustadas. Ya me dirá usted de qué, pobre criatura. —Lucifer paseó sus orbes desde la mujer hasta el patio y acabó encontrando a Samael. Éste no se percató de la presencia del demonio, sino que siguió correteando con la hija de la detective y algunos niños más.

—Ya veo —dijo tras un suspiro—. Dios se ceba a veces con los que menos culpa tienen. A ese niño no se le olvidará lo que ha vivido —espetó con segundas. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y respiró hondo, en el fondo sentía pena por aquel pobre diablo, a pesar de no haber sabido de su existencia en todo este tiempo.

—Podría ser. Aunque, por otra parte, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. ¿No lo crees, Lucifer?

El mencionado giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, buscando encarar a la mujer. Cuando volteó, nada, se había esfumado como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Lucifer observó extrañado y musitó una pregunta al aire: _"¿Papá?"_

Poco después, sonó su teléfono.

* * *

Chloe, contrariamente a Lucifer, dedicó sus esfuerzos a seguir con la investigación del caso. Nuevamente en el hotel, regresó a la escena del crimen, tratando de encontrar nuevas pistas sobre cómo pudo haber obrado el asesino de aquella gente. En el lugar encontró un par de policías investigando la escena, examinando con sumo cuidado el marco de la ventana y a uno de ellos leyendo lo que parecía ser una agenda o libreta. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer, aunque no le molestó, ella haría su investigación por su cuenta.

—No hay rastros de azufre en ninguna parte —comentó el primero de los hombres, aún examinando la ventana. Chloe frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Qué era tan extraño de no encontrar aquel elemento en el ambiente? Si bien podía ser utilizado para crear pólvora, las víctimas habían sufrido cortes de arma blanca.

—Aun así no descartaría nada. Quizás se trate de algún espíritu que muriese en el hotel más que de un demonio, y de ahí que no haya dejado marcas. —La detective sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba en escuchar aquellas palabras. De haberlos oído el día anterior hubiese jurado y perjurado que no estaban en sus cabales, que eran dos locos que creían sus propias historias como Lucifer; y eso era lo que ahora más la asustaba: que fuesen como él.

La detective dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a alejarse, y visualizó el ascensor más próximo que le serviría como huida. A medio camino tomó coraje e inspiró hondo, decidida a que sus dudas y miedos no se interpondrían entre ella y su trabajo. Aún así, prefirió actuar con cautela y fingir que apenas entraba a la escena del crimen.

—Buenos días. Soy la agente Decker. Creo que no tengo el gusto —dijo, presentándose y extendiendo la mano hacia uno de los hombres, aunque mirándolos a ambos. El que le estrechó la mano parecía algo nervioso, seguramente temeroso de que la mujer hubiese escuchado más de la cuenta. Chloe reparó en su larga melena dorada, al contrario que su compañero que lucía la cabeza rapada, dejando entrever un castaño oscuro incipiente, amén de bigote y perilla.

—John White —pronunció el rubio, estrechándole la mano mientras cerraba su agenda con la otra—. Y él es mi compañero Richard Campbell. Estamos estudiando el caso. —El mencionado tan solo alzó la barbilla para saludar y tras ello se alzó. Chloe correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

—¿Han podido descubrir algo? —quiso saber Chloe, analizando más la reacción de los hombres que la escena del crimen.

—Bueno...

—Todo apunta a que el asesino acabó con sus víctimas y después se suicidó, señorita Decker —respondió tajante el rapado. No quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, mucho menos después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras tan extrañas momentos antes, y sus sospechas se enfatizaban en ver al compañero de aquel hombre tan dubitativo.

—Dudo mucho que haya sido así. La fuerza con la que se produjeron los cortes era excesiva para alguien que se clava el cuchillo a sí mismo. La hipótesis de una pelea con armas blancas también se descarta al no haber encontrado una segunda a-...

—Sé lo que me digo, agente —la interrumpió Campbell. White, por su parte, prefirió permanecer en un terreno neutral, aunque su silencio de alguna manera apoyaba a su acompañante—. Créame. Por algún motivo los integrantes de la fiesta discutieron, llegaron a las manos, intercambiaron cuchilladas y alguno debió arrojar las armas homicidas por la ventana para no haberla encontrado. Algún curioso la habrá encontrado y se la habrá quedado, hay mucho loco suelto. Fin de la historia.

Hubo un tenso cruce de miradas entre ambos. Era evidente que aquel hombre no quería que Chloe rondase por allí. Aquello no lo convertía directamente en sospechoso, pero de alguna manera quiso pensar que sabía más de lo que quería decirle.

—Una teoría tan válida como cualquier otra —dijo ella, tratando de evitar enfrascarse en una competición entre compañeros.

—¿Cuál es la suya, señorita Decker? Nos gustaría oírla —preguntó White, algo más cortés. Chloe recordó las palabras de Lucifer. _"Necesariamente tuvo que salir volando"_. ¿Y si...? No, no podía ser. El único ser alado que conocía ahora mismo era Lucifer, pero ella sabía que no podía ser capaz de un acto tan atroz. O eso quería creer, al menos. Volvieron las dudas a su mente.

—Yo no.. No sabría decirle con exactitud —murmuró, tratando de evitar confesarle lo que sabía—. Aunque la teoría de su compañero parece bastante acertada —se defendió.

—¿Lo ve? Simple y sencillo —volvió a hablar Richard—. Se la ve cansada, agente —dijo posando sus azulados ojos en ella—. Si me permite un consejo, vaya a por un café mientras nosotros recabamos más pruebas. Le haremos saber lo que sepamos. —La mujer tuvo que asentir ante la imposibilidad de contrarrestar sus ofensivas. Se despidió cordialmente y se alejó con cierta prisa, sacando el móvil en el proceso para llamar a su, ahora, primer sospechoso.

* * *

—¡Detective! Últimamente recibo más llamadas tuyas que de costumbre, parece que te resulta difícil resistirte a mí —dijo el Diablo con soberbia al otro lado de la línea. Paseaba sus ojos por el patio hasta que encontró los de Samael, quien se quedó mirándole con cierto recelo y dejó de correr tras su compañera. Lucifer le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, comunicándole que no ocurría nada y que siguiese con lo suyo, y aunque el niño volvió a correr, no lo hacía con el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

—¿Qué necesit-...? ¿Dos policías buscando azufre? —preguntó tras escucharla, casi incrédulo—. ¿Es algo común entre los miembros del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles o debería preocuparme por la salud mental de esos individuos? —preguntó entre risas, borrando de a poco la sonrisa de sus labios. Ahora caía en la cuenta: cierto tipo de demonios dejaban un rastro de azufre a su paso...—. Espíritus y demonios, ¿dices? —Repitió las palabras de Chloe con cierta pesadumbre y cayó en la cuenta; policías que buscaban rastros de azufre, un caso con tintes sobrenaturales, demonios implicados... Aquellos dos hombres debían de ser cazadores de criaturas sobrenaturales. De ser eso cierto y, en caso de confirmarse sus sospechas sobre el autor del crimen, en aquel preciso momento tenía los ojos posados en el objetivo de aquel par: Samael. Aún así, necesitaba una confesión, no podía ir de sospecha en sospecha. Sabía que había venido al colegio por alguna razón, y es que al parecer sí era cierto que los caminos de Dios son inescrutables.

—No te preocupes, Detective, lo tengo todo bajo control. Tómate ese café y aléjate de esos dos, no son trigo limpio. Nos veremos en mi apartamento y te explicaré mi teoría. Chao, chao. —Colgó sin más aviso y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo—. Supongo que va siendo hora de ser un buen padre. —Avanzó hacia el niño de cabellos oscuros y lo tomó del brazo con seriedad, haciendo que éste dibujase una mueca de desagrado y tirase de él.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

—Nos vamos a mi apartamento. Creo que podrías correr peligro si alguien descubre lo que hiciste en aquel hotel, Samael. —Los ojos de éste se tornaron rojos unos instantes, aunque no consiguieron achantar al mayor, sino más bien al contrario, consiguiendo teñir también de carmesí los del Diablo.

—Si lo descubre alguien y viene a por mí le pasará lo mismo. Soy muy fuerte, y no se atreverán a enfrentarse a mí —afirmó el pequeño. Lucifer, hastiado por llevar más de dos segundos ejerciendo de padre, rodó los ojos y le dio con los dedos en la nuca al joven, quien hizo un mohín y bufó.

—No me hagas repetírtelo, mis palabras van a ser las mismas. Nos marchamos te guste o no. Además, tenemos una charla pendiente.

* * *

Lucifer vació rápidamente tres vasos de chupitos tras confirmarse sus sospechas con respecto a Samael. Según narraba, años atrás había dejado embarazada a a su madre, una camarera con la cual no recordaba ni haber retozado tras haber pasado por las manos de tantas mujeres, y ésta lo había abandonado en el orfanato con una nota explicatoria en la que decía que no podía hacerse cargo de él. Empezó a dar vueltas como un tigre encerrado en una jaula bajo la atenta mirada del chaval, quien lo miraba con curiosidad sin separar su vista de él. Lucifer de vez en cuando lo miraba y chasqueaba la lengua, incapaz de concebir la idea de tener que cuidar de un menor, y se planteaba encasquetárselo a su hermano Amenadiel de alguna forma ruin.

—¿Por qué dices que podría correr peligro? —preguntó el joven. Aún podía verse la inocencia en todo su esplendor en aquella carita de ángel, nadie hubiese dicho que sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Estoy prácticamente seguro de que hay un par de cazadores que siguen tu rastro. Habrás cubierto bien tus huellas para la policía convencional, pero no para alguien que persigue a seres sobrenaturales. Precisamente la ausencia de pruebas es una prueba muy clara para ellos. —Samael se acomodó en el sofá, dejando que los pies le colgasen y moviéndolos de forma intermitente.

—¿Algo así como los hermanos Winchester?

—¿Los quién? —El del acento británico frunció el ceño, ¿más perseguidores?

—Nada. Una serie de televisión —aclaró el pequeño diablo. Su padre alzó la vista al cielo, rogando por paciencia, y farfulló entre dientes.

—No sé si eres consciente de la gravedad de la situación. Ten en mente que no estamos en una serie de televisión, niño, y que de estarlo, seguramente la historia sería muy diferente. Oh, Dios, ten críos para esto. No sé a quién habrás salido, tan irritante... —Aunque la detective Decker lo tendría claro.

La susodicha picó a la puerta y no tardaron en abrirle. Quedó extrañada en ver nuevamente a Samael allí, aunque le saludó con una amplia sonrisa de igual manera. Lucifer le ofreció asiento y ella accedió a sentarse en busca de explicaciones; menudo día estaba teniendo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de poner algunas cosas en claro. Sé que lo que voy a decir quizás os cueste creerlo pero os pido que confiéis en mí, es por vuestro bien. —La preocupación de Chloe se acrecentó, como era de esperar, y, por otra parte, una pequeña sonrisa nació en los labios de Samael: su padre empezaba a preocuparse por él.

* * *

—Ya debe de haber llegado arriba. —La voz de John White hizo que su compañero asintiese. Campbell volvió a revisar una vez el informe entre sus manos, el cual detallaba fielmente la participación de Chloe y Lucifer en el departamento policial. Volvió la vista al bloque por donde había visto entrar a la detective y apagó la radio, y tras ello el coche por completo.

—Bien. Ve a ver qué puedes descubrir, yo buscaré algún rastro de azufre por esta zona. Quizás nos ayude a descartarlo como sospechoso, o todo lo contrario. —El rubio asintió y bajó del coche, adentrándose después en el edificio. Campbell, por su parte, simplemente salió del coche y se recostó en él, observando los alrededores en un primer vistazo de reconocimiento con la mano hundida en su abrigo, agarrando su pistola firmemente.

—Qué bien me vendría ahora un cigarro...


	5. Tras la cruz acecha el Diablo

Campbell alzó la vista al cielo, más concretamente al balcón que pertenecía al apartamento de Lucifer. Entrevió una figura por el rabillo del ojo. Una mujer lo observaba sonriente, y ésta le ofreció su paquete de cigarrillos junto con un mechero. Richard agradeció el gesto y se encendió uno a la par que observaba el cuerpo de aquella fémina, sugerente a sus ojos.

—¿Nuevos vecinos en el edificio? —preguntó ella. El detective volvió a alzar la vista y sonrió, encontrándose con los orbes de la mujer, que lo miraban fijamente. Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere? —El varón iba a pronunciar una ensayada excusa a modo de coartada; sin embargo, se mostró dubitativo ante aquellos ojos marrones, fríos pese a la sonrisa que lucían, y no pudo evitar irse de la lengua.

—Estamos investigando a un tal Lucifer Morningstar. Creemos que puede haber sido el autor de diversos asesinatos. —No importaba, no era una información demasiado secreta. No obstante, prosiguió:—. No hay forma de incriminar a un humano a la hora de realizar dichos asesinatos. Por ello, creémos que pueden deberse a un ser sobrenatural, y éste individuo tiene todas las papeletas para serlo. De ser así, acabaremos con él sin miramientos. —Campbell casi pudo notar un sudor frío conforme hablaba. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser cuidadoso en su trabajo? No, no se trataba de eso, aquella mujer le había hecho hablar de alguna manera. ¿Hipnosis, quizás? ¿O tal vez...?

—Ya veo —murmuró la de ojos oscuros mientras peinaba su cabello a la par—. ¿Y no crees entonces que es meterse en la boca del lobo? ¿Y si has enviado a tu compañero a la muerte? —sugirió, mostrando una sonrisa que rozaba lo angelical.

* * *

Lucifer observó a sus huéspedes con los labios fruncidos. No sabía por dónde empezar para encauzar la conversación hacia un buen desenlace, si es que había uno. Chloe se preguntaba qué hacía allí, y sobretodo qué hacía Samael allí. Éste miraba a la policía de reojo sin pronunciar palabra y esperando las de su padre, quien ahora frotaba sus ojos en un intento de aclararse las ideas. El demonio se desplazaba de un lado a otro hasta que Chloe le instó a detenerse y comenzar:

—Bien, quiero que me escuchéis atentamente y sobretodo que sigáis todas las indicaciones que os dé, puesto que podríamos estar en grave peligro —dijo, incluyéndose, aunque no creía que unos meros cazadores pudiesen hacerle frente. Les explicó brevemente la situación y, a juzgar por la expresión de Chloe, aún le costaba cierto trabajo asimilar aquel mundo extraño en el que la habían arrojado.

—Así que básicamente, hay unos cazadores de criaturas extrañas que te quieren más muerto que vivo, ¿verdad? —Lucifer asintió—. Y pretendes que nos mantengamos al margen y no te ayudemos en nada... —Volvió a asentir. Samael bajó del sofá embravecido y con los puños en alto, dispuesto a repartir guerra allá donde fuera.

—No te preocupes, papá, no dejaré que te hagan daño. Cuando vengan los atraparé y les daré su merecido. —El carmesí volvió a los ojos del chiquillo, amenazante, para nada acorde con aquella cara de niño bueno. Chloe lo miró extrañada, y no fueron sus ojos lo único que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco, sino el hecho de que el pequeño llamase papá a su pareja. Lucifer rechinó los dientes y bajó los puños del menor, y miró de reojo a la detective a sabiendas que se había ido de la lengua cuando no debía.

—¿Papá? ¿Este niño es...? —Recordaba haberle comentado que se parecían, aunque de ahí a ser padre e hijo había un abismo de distancia. Se dispuso a soltar una retahíla de preguntas sobre el árbol genealógico de ambos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. _Los cazadores_ , supieron. Chloe llevó de forma instintiva la mano a su pistola sin llegar a desenfundarla. Samael, por su parte, observaba la puerta cuidadoso, a la espera de su presa o de alguna orden de su padre. Éste tragó saliva e inspiró hondo, dando tan solo una orden:

—Escondeos en la cocina. Si llegamos hasta ahí, entonces podréis pasar al ataque; si no, significa que tengo la situación controlada. —Se acercó a la cocina y giró la vista hacia la pareja para comprobar que habían seguido sus instrucciones. No había ni rastro, aunque tampoco en la cocina. Frunció el ceño pero, aun así, abrió.

* * *

—Señor Morningstar —saludó White al otro lado de la puerta—. Mi nombre es John White —aseguró mostrando una placa, esperando que Lucifer le creyese. Debía admitir que parecía auténtica, pero era difícil engañar al rey del engaño—. Estoy trabajando al igual que usted en el caso del hotel y sería de vital importancia hacerle unas preguntas si no le importa. Ya sabe, por seguir el procedimiento; no quisiera que se lo tomase como algo personal... —El ángel caído lució una magnifica sonrisa y le invitó a pasar sin mucho preámbulo.

—Faltaría más, agente. ¿Quiere una copita? Prometo llenarla hasta arriba —aseguró. Lucifer observaba a John, algo extrañado por no ver rastros de azufre ni recibir frecuencias paranormales en su detector. Aquello no funcionaría con el favorito de Dios; aquellos cazadores podrían conocer bien su trabajo, pero no habían estudiado lo suficiente a su presa. Aun con esas, supo que la presencia de la detective lo haría vulnerable, por lo que optó por ir con pies de plomo—. Cuénteme, ¿qué le trae por aquí?. Y siéntese, con confianza.

—Solo si se toma una conmigo, si no me sabría mal.

— _Enchanté_. —Fue detrás de la barra a preparar las bebidas sin mucha más dilación. White, por su parte, murmuraba entre susurros un encantamiento en latín, utilizado para exorcizar demonios. Lucifer ni se inmutó, es más, tarareaba mientras preparaba las copas e instaba al policía para que disparase sus preguntas. Hubo algunas preguntas de tanteo antes de que el propietario del apartamento se dirigiese a la cocina para verificar si todo iba bien. No encontró ni a Chloe ni a Samael, por lo que su preocupación se acrecentó, ¿y si otro cazador había atacado por sorpresa? Debía asegurarse, pero eso implicaba revertir el interrogatorio, llevando él las riendas. Volvió con John y tomó asiento, dándole un buen lingotazo a su bebida. White observaba impasible cómo el agua bendita que había vertido en el vaso era inútil, y descartó la posibilidad de que Lucifer fuese un demonio. No, era mucho peor.

Antes de saltar al ataque, se escuchó la voz de Campbell a través del walkie talkie de su compañero. Ambos hombres centraron su vista en el objeto, y tras el asentir de Lucifer, White respondió. Al otro lado, la voz de Cambell.

—Necesito que me confirmes el estado de Samael—. Ambos se extrañaron; White ni siquiera conocía la existencia del niño. Lucifer le mintió, e incluso le dejó registrar la casa en busca del nombrado, pero no encontraron nada. Tras confirmárselo a su compañero, Campbell rogó:—. Por favor, tío... Dime dónde está... —Tanto Lucifer como John fruncieron el ceño; podía percibirse miedo en su tono de voz. White no supo qué contestar, si inventarse un paradero ficticio o decir que aquel tal Samael no se encontraba allí. Sus dudas se despejaron cuando su contrario le arrebató el walkie.

—Escuche, agente, no sé cómo sabe de la existencia de Samael pero puedo asegurarle que no está aquí. Está bien y lo seguirá estando, gracias por su preocupación —contestó con cierta burla en su tono, enfatizando su acento inglés. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta escucharse una voz femenina al otro lado:

—En ese caso deberías saber, Lucifer, que el hombre que está en tu casa es un cazador. Acaba con él. —El mencionado conocía esa voz, en demasía, y tan solo pensar en su nombre hacía que varios escalofríos le recorriesen la espina dorsal. No hubo demasiado tiempo para ruborizarse. Como si dispusiesen de dos resortes, los hombres saltaron del asiento y el demonio se vio encañonado por una pistola. Alzó las manos y echó un par de pasos hacia atrás; cómo odiaba su vulnerabilidad frente a momentos como aquel.

—Estábamos dialogando como dos personas adultas, no veo razón para tener que alterarnos de esta manera... —White exclamó pidiendo silencio. Lucifer tragó saliva, y hubiese pedido un milagro si alguien se lo hubiese concedido, aunque en lugar de ello cruzó miradas con el cazador.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Quién es ese Samael y qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Quién está con mi compañero? —El moreno respiró hondo, aún sin bajar las manos. Frunció los labios y accedió a responder, era eso o sufrir un balazo:

—Soy Lucifer, el Diablo. Samael es mi hijo y, a su vez, el culpable de los asesinatos del hotel. Quien está con tu compañero es... —Conforme hablaba, observaba cómo a espaldas del agente se formaba una espesa neblina negruzca, y de ésta surgía la figura de un hombre, la de Campbell, cuyos ojos lucían enteramente negros; poseído—. Es su madre.

—¿Y qué busca para querer eliminarnos? —insistió John. Lucifer quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder con calma:

—No lo sé, pero imagino que proteger a su niño de posibles amenazas como un par de cazadores. Yo me sentiría igual. —Y de hecho, eso sentía pese a querer evitar al joven. Debía de ser alguna prueba de su propio padre, o al menos eso pensó—. De hecho, mi primera reacción en cuanto me enteré que estabais siguiéndonos la pista, fue apartarlo de vuestra vista.

—Si vais a matarnos, dime entonces por qué no debería meterte un balazo entre ceja y ceja —amenazó, recargando su arma. Lucifer entrecerró los ojos, serio.

—No lo lograrías a tiempo.

* * *

Campbell agarró por el cuello a su compañero y le privó de aire hasta su último aliento de vida. Después fijó la vista en Lucifer y le lanzó una rápida sonrisa antes de sufrir el mismo destino que su compañero, solo que esta vez era como si una mano invisible fuese la causante. Lucifer no hizo nada al respecto pese a sentir remordimientos, incluso algo de lástima por ser simples humanos incapaces de enfrentarse a lo que se les había venido encima. Se quedó dubitativo unos instantes; tras ello, juntó las palmas de sus manos como si rezase, invocando a su hermano Amenadiel, el cual no tardó en aparecer y ver aquel desastre.

—Lucifer, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó, hastiado. El demonio negó.

—No fui yo, hermano.

—¿Entonces quién? —Lucifer sonrió, cerrando los ojos y agachando levemente la cabeza en recordar el pasado, aunque era una sonrisa triste, diferente a la altiva que solía lucir por costumbre.

—Un fruto podrido del Edén —dijo con sorna. A Amenadiel le cambió la cara—. Siéntate, tengo que contarte todo este embrollo. Aunque antes, mira a ver si puedes acompañar a estas dos pobres almas con papá; erradicar monstruos de este mundo debe de darte puntos para entrar en el Cielo. —Amenadiel sonrió satisfecho.

—Luci, ¿te das cuenta que te preocupas por alguien más que por ti mismo sin buscar nada a cambio? Aún hay bondad en tu interior, hermano. Quizás hasta merezcas salvación —afirmó. Lucifer fingió no escucharle, aunque terminó sonriendo.

—Sigo siendo la prioridad número uno en mi mente, pero te sorprendería.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aquel fruto en forma de mujer se alejaba del coche de los cazadores con decisión y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conseguido su objetivo, aunque ahora tenía otro nuevo en mente. Los cielos no tardaron en hablar sobre ella y su estancia en los Ángeles, y los seres del mismo nombre clamaban a los cuatro vientos que aquel peligro acechaba entre las sombras nuevamente...

Lilith...

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros —y vosotras, obviamente— que leéis este escrito y me animáis a continuar.

ShirayGaunt - Sé que aún no está contestada tu pregunta, solo parcialmente, pero viene más adelante, no te preocupes ^^.

ivarodsan - Como ha dicho Lucifer, Samael es el asesino -chan chaaannnn... nah, no es spoiler, lo habéis leído v.v- aunque, al igual que pasa con la usuaria de arriba, aún no se ha contestado tu pregunta. Sorry, tendréis que ser pacientes un pelín más, pero ahora tocaba centrarse en Luci.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia a todos y que la disfrutéis. Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
